You Are The Water In My Lungs
by Alex Sykes
Summary: Motionless In White fanfiction! A night when Josh Balz goes with his friend TJ Bell to a disco, he meets that misterious girl who has just moved to Scranton...
1. Sleep All Day, Party All Night

**1 - Sleep All Day, Party All Night.**

I found myself there into the crowd, wanting to finally get out of that filthy nightclub. TJ, my best friend, had asked me to go with him, and I finally gave in. It wasn't my place, at all. I mean, I don't smoke, or drink, or take drugs. Unlike most of those present. TJ was already slightly drunk, flirting with a girl. I decided to make my war until the bar, and drink something. I was melting from the heat that was in that den.

"A can of Coke." I ordeder to the barmaid, a busty woman in her twenties, stuffed into a lycra dress.  
>She looked at me strangely, took the can and gave it to me. "Three dollars."<br>"The fuck?" I said to myself. "Three dollars for a fucking can of Coke?" I searched my wallet in every pocket of my pants, without finding it. "Fuck. I've lost my wallet."  
>"No money, no Coke, sweetheart." Said the busty chick, taking away the can.<p>

I let out a sigh, and escaped to a more solitary corner of the place. Leaning against a wall, I checked the time on my mobile phone - at least it hadn't been stolen. 2:00 AM. Then, in the distance, my eyes came upon a girl who quickly caught my attention: clad in a black short dress and fishnet stockings, she was skinny, a bit shorter than me, and her hair was long, straight and dark. I returned to raise my gaze to her face, and found her eyes fixed on mine. The girl looked both ways, and then started walking towards me. So I looked away from her, to not look that creep, until she came to where I was.

"Hey." She greeted me. "I think this belongs to you." Confused, I looked down and, into her pale hands, I saw my wallet.  
>"Yeah! Where did you found it?" I asked, surprised, as I took it from her hands.<br>"Well... you see those girls?" She pointed out three girls, typical preppy girls. "They found your wallet... into your pocket."  
>"What the...?" Was all I could say.<br>"Yeah, Michelle, the blonde one, wants to buy a new expensive dress but she doesn't have enough money, so..." She smiled sarcastically, leaving the sentence unfinished.

"And how do you know that?" I asked, rising an eyebrow.  
>"Well... they're my friends." She answered, saying sarcastically the word 'friends'.<br>"Huh, would you let me buy you a drink, or something?" I said, trying to break the ice.  
>"Thanks but no, I think I'm leaving right now..." She denied, sighing. "I can't take anymore this shitty music."<br>"What about your friends?" I wanted to gain time, that girl was like the only angel in this hell. "Will you leave them here alone?"  
>"I don't give a fuck." She smiled, shrugging. "They'll stay here until Michelle collects the necessary money."<p>

"Will I see you again?" Said I, before she left.  
>"Yeah, I guess, now that I'm officially moved to Scranton." She paused, taking a look I suposse to her three 'friends'. "So nice to meet you..."<br>"Josh... Balz." I smiled as she did so.  
>"Okay, so, Josh, see you. And warn that boy about those three sluts." The girl turned and disappeared into the crowd.<p>

I looked forward and saw TJ dancing with that Michelle chick. "Fuck. TJ!"

* * *

><p><em>Hi! I hope you like this fic, it's being written on the march so I don't know how long it'll be. And sorry if I commit any grammatical error, but my first language is Spanish, and I can't write English perfectly. <em>**-****Alex Sykes.**


	2. When We Both Meet In Hell

**2. When We Both Meet In Hell.**

The weekend reached its end, and that next Monday was the beginning of the next school year - my last school year. I walked to high school, it was near my home, so I soon was there. My friends - TJ, Chris, Angelo, Ricky and Ryan - were already there, sitting in a bench and talking about whatever.  
>"Hey guys." I greeted them.<br>They said hello to me, and then Chris asked: "Shall we go yet to the gym?"  
>"Yep." Answered Ricky, and then we six got up and went to the gym.<p>

We sitted on the terraces and waited about fifteen minutes until the teacher came there. I hoped to be in the same class as at least one or two of my friends, because I would feel awkward if it wasn't like that. I didn't like most of the people who attended to our high school, it wouldn't be the first time I had to punch someone in the face.  
>"Have you seen any hot new chick on there?" Asked TJ as the teachers were assigning classes to the courses before ours.<br>"Same as always, nothing interesting." Said Ryan.

Past some minutes, they started to assign classes to the students of the last year - that is, us. Angelo and Ricky were called to the class A, so they left the gym and went to their classroom with their other classmates. I kept myself distracted with anything, when I finally heard my name. My class was B. I got up and took myself to my classroom, still hoping some of my friends would come with me.

I found that classroom, still almost empty, and sat in one of the desks located at the back of the class. I didn't like being the center of attention. After five minutes, the class was almost full, and then I saw entering those three girls I've seen at the nightclub past Saturday. I would consider keeping my wallet well hidden. One of them, the brunette one saw me, whispered someone to that Michelle chick, and they three laughed under their breath. Stupid cunts. Then the teacher came, closing the door, and sat on his table.  
>"So, as some of you might know, I'm Mr. Connor and I'm going to be your Geography teacher." He introduced himself. "I'll start calling the roll, and then we'll begin the class."<br>Some of those present complained, until they were interrumped by the door of the classroom, opening.

"I'm sorry for the delay." A feminine voice said. "May I come in?"  
>"You begin well the school year..." Responded Mr. Connor.<br>"Marilyn, what are you doing here?" Yelled Michelle. "You should be praying to Satan!"  
>I raised my eyes and saw her there, she was the misterious girl I've met that Saturday. I didn't expect to see her there, but that made me smile.<br>"Michelle Harrison, be quiet!" Screamed the teacher. "Sit down and let us continue, Miss..."  
>"Marilyn Graves." She said, and then started to walk towards the back of the class, passing next to Michelle. "Cunt." She whispered, and then sat on the desk behind me.<p>

"I thought they were your friends." I said in a low tone of voice, turning to her.  
>"At all. I've just moved to Scranton, and Sarah is the cousin of my sister's best friend, so my sister introduced me to those three dirty whores. I tried to get along with them, but they're... cunts." She explained.<br>"So aren't you from here?"  
>"I'm from Louisiana, but my sister moved to here two years ago, and now I've came to live with her."<p>

"You two!" Said the teacher in a loud tone. "Shut up or go out of this class!"  
>Marilyn raised an eyebrow, annoyed, and then I turned forward again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hi! So here's the second chapter, I'm sorry if the chapters are too short, but I'm writing them without a previous idea. By the way, it was Anna Carnifex who named "the misterious girl", haha. Enjoy it! <em>**-Alex Sykes.**


	3. Important Note, read it please!

**Important Note!**

I've changed my idea with this fanfic cause I didn't know how to continue it and I didn't have the time to keep thinking of how and when to write it, so it won't be continued here, it'll be a different project written with Anna Carnifex (her username is annacarnifex), and will be uploaded with her account. The story's title is **Our little sweet six six six**.

Thanks for reading and sorry for the inconvenience! =) (L)


End file.
